Baby Of The House
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Flan wants to have a baby more then anything. The problem isn't getting pregnant but breaking it to Bel. Mpreg and Oocness. Bel/Flan. WIth Mukuro/Flan and Bel/Mammon discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Flan wants to have a baby more then anything. The problem isn't getting pregnant but breaking it to Bel. Mpreg and Oocness. Major pairing Bel/Flan. WIth Mukuro/Flan and Bel/Mammon

**Baby Of The House**

"Master is it possible?" Flan looked up at Mukuro with hopeful eyes. His normal dull mint eyes sparkled with unsure happiness.

"…Well, I don't see why not."

"Really…?"

"I think it's possible. But I have plenty of concerns my main one is…" The taller male avoided his apprentice's face. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his face. "What if something happens to-"

"You need not worry about that. But will you help me?"

The pineapple haired male shifted in his seat. Mukuro couldn't tell if it was intentionally or not but Flan's bottom lip stuck out more then the top in the cutest pout ever. "…Of course I will."

'Damn he can be cute when he wants something; seducer.'

"Thank you for everything, master." The Varia mist guardian couldn't hide his smile with an illusion. He bounced up hugging the illusion of his master. "Whenever you are ready I'll come back to pick it up." Flan ran from the abandon park almost running over Ken.

"Damn Flan! Watch where you doing!" Mukuro's apprentice didn't hear him Flan just ran.

"Little one, that's not the only thing I'm worried about..." Mist surrounded his body, when it cleared there was a faint confused little girl sitting where he sat.

* * *

Flan returned to head quarters shortly after that his meeting with Mukuro. He held one small bag behind his back. No one noticed him slip in which was perfectly fine. The guardian threw his bag under his bed and went off in search for his lover. When Bel wasn't with him he was either talking to his best friend, Mammon, or out on a murdering spree.

He was with Mammon. The once cursed male sat on the couch with a thick hard cover book in his hands. Belphegor laid on his back resting his head on the first mist guardian's lap. The blonde played with one of his knives; talking to his friend. The amethyst haired male wasn't listening but he nodded every once in a while so the blonde wouldn't get specious.

Despite the scene in front of him Flan wasn't threatened by their relationship. Prince The Ripper was many things but a cheater wasn't one of them. Mammon was his best friend-only friend- till he came along.

"Hey, Frog where were you?" The twin sat up.

"With my master."

"Tch." If the teal haired male wasn't the jealous type his lover was; jealous of an illusion. Not to mention pretty protective. Mukuro was still locked up in a water tank at the bottom of vendicare. The hitman knew Flan and the illusionist's followers were planning to break him out soon. How stupid. They should let him rot in there. The second mist guardian was a powerful illusionist he no longer needed his master there.

"Don't be jealous."

"Who's jealous you stupid Frog."

"You are." Flan hid a small smile when the blonde pouted. "Don't be like that. Come, let's go."

"Yeah, yeah later Mammon." The prince took a hold of his beloved's hands as he led them out of the room. The lavender haired male didn't notice. "Where are we going? The nearest room? Ushishi."

"Don't be a pervert."

"What? You're not making it up to the prince that he woke up in a cold bed and didn't get Froggy's delicious breakfast?" Both males always slept together. Sometimes Bel snuck into Flan's room or vice versa. They snuggled in each other's arms every night. When one room was too hot or cold they would switch rooms. The genius loved waking up to the sweet face of his frog not a cold empty bed.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"No, never."

Flan sighed. "Are you hungry? I'll make you something."

"No, Lussuria made some chocolate chip pancakes for the prince. Even so you need to make this up to me."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Ushishishi, let's play together." A sneaky grin appeared on the younger male's face. He knew exactly what the genius meant. "Levi is outside in the back training."

"Lead the way." The newest Varia member followed the blonde outside. They crouched in a bush spying on the thunder guardian. Leviathan talked to himself as he used a tree as target practice. His box weapon flew in circles around him.

"Let's go stingray!" Leviathan spoke throwing his parasols in the air. "Super Levi volt!" The stingray used the umbrella at a conductor for its lighting. The tree broke in half at Levi's attack; the ends of the tree turned burnt black. Smolders embers rose from the end and die as soon a a guest of wind pasted.

"Damn trash, keep it down!" The Varia member jumped at the sound of his boss's voice. Xanxus had his normal frown on his face as he approached his most loyal servant.

"I'm very sorry boss." Leviathan bowed respectfully. Flan and Bel watched from the bush as the mist illusion fooled the dumbest Varia member.

"So, you're training hard…?" The Xanxus asked acting uninterested. Levi's eyes widened.

"Yes, I am boss!" The lighting guardian greatest wish is to be by his leader's side forever and get complemented by him every once in a while. Thus it was easy to trick him. After so many years you think he would know a fake or a hallucination Xanxus.

"Keep up the good work."

"Of course boss! I'll fight for-"

"Yes very good." The fake cut off with an unblinking gaze.

"Is something wrong boss?" Normally the alpha would say a few words to one of his follows then walked away.

"Actually there is something and if you ever repeat these words to anyone I'll kill you trash." Closing his eyes the flawless illusion took a deep breath. "I appreciate all you do for me." Then a moment of silence pasted them. The look on Leviathan's face was too good.

"Ushishi, Froggy you are good." The prince couldn't hold in his chuckle. Flan couldn't hide his evil smile.

"Thanks."

"Flan there is a guest out here for you." The arcobaleno called out blowing there cover. The lover tensed as the loyalist male noticed them in the blush. The Xanxus figure faltered and faded away completely.

"DAMN YOU FLAN!" Levi screamed one huge blush on his face. The toad ignored him completely.

"Thanks! It's probably my master; that was fast." Excitedly the magician rushed down to the living area. Leaving two males confused and one pissed off.

There in the living room stood a shy looking Chrome, nervous to touch anything. If anyone else opened the door she wouldn't have been let in so easily. The captain would have screamed at her. Levi wouldn't have been much different. Lussuria would have talked her to death. Bel would have stabbed her. Mammon was the clear choice for door opener.

"I have something for you and written down instructions from lord Mukuro." She held out her hand inside was an arcobaleno shaped mint pacifier. The same sparkling color of his eyes. He took the toy from her and held it closely to his chest. This was it.

"He will no longer be able to visit us for awhile; since he used all of his power to make the pacifier." Chrome had detailed instructions from Mukuro however, she had no idea what was going on. Her face showed her confusion. "What's the pacifier for?"

"Alright you can be the second to know but keep it a secret." The peasant paused dramatically and used his whispering voice. Chrome had to lean in to hear him. "Master, is going to help me get pregnant." Flan held in his excitement with an illusion. "Isn't that great?" At first Chrome didn't know how to react. A smile spread on her face. She could picture the pitter patter of little feet running around.

"I'm happy for you." She replied pulling him into a hug which was returned. "How did he take the news?" The teal haired the male knew she was walking about Belphegor.

"I haven't told him yet. I want everything to be perfect first." The male paused before adding. "Thank you Chrome I'm forever in your debt-"

"Hey, frog!" The illusionists turned to look at the future king.

"How long were you there?" The jade haired male bit his bottom lip. Did Belphegor hear everything? No he couldn't have it was whispered.

"I just got here, why? Are you hiding something from me, you Frog?" The golden haired male frowned. He really wasn't there for long and didn't hear a think but he saw his toad hugging another. He was a bit mad.

"No not a thing." The newest Varia member wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Chrome smiled at how happy her alley was. "Well then, I guess I'll go now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Thanks again."

"No problem, bye." Then males watched her leave.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Flan asked pushing his body against his love's. A Cheshire smile spread over his face.

"I wanna do what you're thinking about."

"Well, alright." The taller male picked Mukuro's apprentice up bridal style rushing to the magician's room. Flan pushed his hitman lover to the bed straddling his lap.

"Ushishi." The toad's hand caressed the side of Bel's face leaning down for a passionate lip touch. The noblemen's hands were pinned above his head as the other male slide his free hand up the stripped shirt caressing his chest.

"How does it feel?" His lips brushed against the soft nipple until it was hard. His lips traveled downward to his hard stomach licking between his abs.

Belphegor breathed in deeply. Teal eyes turned his attention to the crescent moon birthmark. The mark of royalty or so he thought. Their was only one person with this mark since it's twin is dead. Flan smiled before licking over the moon.

'It would be great if our child had your mark. The prince and his heir. What a perfect picture.'

The birthmark was nibbled on. "Get on with it!" The taller male yelled.

"With what?" A mysterious smile appeared on his face interfering with his innocent tone. "I wasn't doing anything."

"That's the problem."

"Well what I really want to do is go out with you."

"What? Go out?" Bel aroused body started to calm down. It was obvious he lover wasn't going to finish.

"Well It's been a long time since we've gone out at a couple. All we ever do is make love or we're out on a mission. It gets old rather fast." The golden haired male opened his mouth to speak but Flan wouldn't allow it. Quickly placing his lips over the freak's. "Not that making love is boring. We should do something romantic, go out for dinner. Walk around the park or the beach."

"Alright, we can do that. Anything for you my Frog. But please finish what you started!" The assassin jerked his hip up trying to get attention where he needed it the most.

"Of course my prince after you show me a good time on the town." The magus said getting off the bed and leaving the room.

"I should have known better. Things like this always happen when he's on top."The future king growled but calmed completely before following the toad.

* * *

"Hey look up there in the tree. It's a Red Cardinal isn't it pretty?" Flan pointed to the bird resting in its nest.

"It is pretty, but not compared to you." The mist guardian hid his blush holding the prince's hand tightly. They walked through the nearest park. It was gauged more towards little kids with it playground and colorful scenery. It was simple and romantic if you could ignore the playful screams of the kids.

Sea green eyes looked at the prince's profile. 'I love him.' Flan smiled. 'I love him so much. I want to have a child with him.' The genius who felt eyes on him turned to look at the other who averted away quickly.

Flan eyes focused else where, a screaming hurt little girl caught his attention. The girl's mother ran over her quickly kissing her scraped knee and putting a colorful kiddy Band-Aid on her.

'We'll be great parents.' Biting his lip to kill his smile he gazed once more at the freak.

"Ushishi. You can't stop staring at me huh?"

"I guess not."

"I don't blame you the prince is amazing."

"I agree." The psycho let go of his hand wrapping his arm around the shorter male's shoulders pulling him close.

'He smells nice.'

"I love you Froggy."

"I love yo-"

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" The two assassin pulled away from each other looking at the screaming child. For two minutes straight the kid scream bloody murder no adult ran to calm him.

"Sounds like the captain." The king commented.

"Little boy why are you crying?" Flan asked bending down becoming eye level with the child.

"I lost my mommy!" Tear fell down his round cheeks and snot ran from his nose. Bel turned his head to look at his lover. Belphegor wasn't paying attention to them his gaze was focused in the distance. It was something special the he didn't just kill the brat for disturbing their romantic afternoon. Flan wouldn't allow him to kill children. The prince was actually forbidden from going near one alone.

"Bel, can we please!" The storm guardian wasn't thrilled about helping some snot nose peasant brat but Flan couldn't help it. The magician pouted, the face was flawless Bel always fell for it.

"Alright fine help him but I'm not!"

"Bel…"

"The prince won't do it!"

Pout

"The prince forbids you to speak about this ever again!" The biggest frown was on his face he held onto some peasant kid's hand. Flan held the other hand like they were altogether.

"Of course, softy." The prince scowled at the tease making Flan chuckle. "Now, what does your mother look like?"

"Well she's pretty and looks like she's a fairy that makes wishes come tr- owie you hurting me!" The boy withdrew his hand from the prince's inhuman grip.

"Calm down Bel, he's just a kid. What color hair does your mother have? What about her eye color? What is she wearing?"

"Are you a pervert?" The boy asked innocently. Flan froze the first time he has ever been insulted from a five year old brat.

"Ushishi. He is." The frown on his face was replaced with his Cheshire grin.

"I'm just trying to hel-"

"Never mind there she is!" The boy stopped crying and immediately left them without a second thought.

"Ungrateful." The freak muttered earning a small whack to the back of the head. The lovers watched the mother and the boy hugged. Both crying from the happiness of being reunited once again.

"Isn't that nice, they're together again." The illusionist rested his head on the amber haired male's shoulder. He felt happiness from a good deed and the fact he planed on having a child soon.

"The peasant mother is walking towards us." The newest Varia member erected being presentable. The mother praised the lovers offering money to them. Belphegor refused to touch that commoner's money. The mint hair male also refused, he didn't need a reward.

"No thanks are needed. Make sure you don't get lost again. Later." The younger male waved and looped hands with his beloved. They walked away together.

"Mommy, you know that story about the princess that kissed the frog and the frog turns into a prince. I them I'm ready for the uncensored version of it."

* * *

"I love you Prince. Thanks for helping me find the kid's mother."

"I love you too Frog." Flan leaned up placing a light but passionate kiss on his lover's lips.

The mist guardian let out a sigh. "Mostly everything is perfect."

"Mostly?" The twin's trademark grin fell. He thought everything was perfect.

"Well, there is one thing I want."

"Then the prince will make sure you have it. The prince is rich."

"Well this thing is not something bought." Flan's pointer finger traced his covered chest. Little circles over his breast, over his heart. This motion the assassin only did when he wanted something, so it wasn't often. After a deep breath he spoke. "I want a family; I want to have a child."

Belphegor was speechless. He wasn't expecting something like that. A child. A…whoa that's a lot to take in.

The silence made the mint haired boy nervous. The blonde didn't like that idea did he? Was he just trying to find a way to reject the thought without hurting his feelings? "My love? Are you alright?"

"I don't know what to say. Is that really a good idea?"

"What do you mean…?" There was clear hurt in his voice; his dream was just smashed.

"Well, for one we're in the mafia and that's no place for a baby unless they are an arcobaleno. Second no one here knows how to care for one."

"Luss-"

"Yes, he would be a great help but we couldn't rely on him all the time. What happens when the boss finds out? He won't want a screaming kid here we'll be kicked out without a second thought."

"What happens to the prince is rich? We'll get a new home. We won't give up Varia completely we'll just be on stand by."

"I don't know about this Frog..."

Flan was on the verge of tears. "If you don't want one then just say it." It sounded like the noblemen was just making excuses. Excuses that were true, but hurt none the less.

'Was this a bad idea? Did I get help from master for no reason?'

"It's not that honest!" Bel kissed away the crystalline tears that rolled down his smooth cheeks. The salty tear drop tickled his taste buds leaving the after taste of sadness. He pulled his peasant into a tight embrace soothing him. One hand slide up his shirt rubbing his back in an effort to stop the sobs. The other hand stroked though his silky jade hair.

'So he does want a child? Great!'

His head nuzzled into hitman's neck breathing in the sweet smile of his lover's scent. A chocolaty cinnamon aroma filled his nostrils. It took a while but the bawling stopped. When he was done sniffling he pulled away and wiped his glossy eyes. The freak pressed his forehead to Flan's. "I love you."

The amphibian gave a small smile. Such comforting gestures didn't normally happen. Prince The Ripper rubbed their noses together before placing a small kiss upon those lovely lips. "I love you too." The prince always knew how to make him feel better. Like he was on top of the world.

"There is that smile I love so much." The psycho kissed both of his cheeks hearing a small giggle escape his throat. The noblemen guided his lover to his back crawling on top of him. The kisses became more passionate. Their hands roamed their expose heated skin. The magician moaned urges the other to go further.

Sultry touches filled their senses. The illusionist was in pure bliss clawing at his beloved's back. Long legs wrapped around the blonde's waist pulling him closer, if that was possible. The hitman had both hands on his lover's petite hips. With thrust in complete rhythm both assassins felt a wave of ecstasy wash over them.

The royal male pulled out from the smaller male's body. Resting next to him the younger killer was pulled into warm arm instantly. Bel fell asleep faster then the other did. Flan couldn't help but look up at the mint pacifier lying on his desk and smile. His eyes closed then he joined his lover in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Mukuro apprentice paced back in forth in the bathroom. He glimpsed at his watch again, only a few more minutes left. "Please hurry." The male was inpatient like most people would be in this situation. Not only that but his lover was still asleep and he didn't want Bel knowing about the baby just yet.

He looked at his watch once more; it was time. Nervously he leaned over the pregnancy strip looking at the result. A smiley face. That meant….pregnant!

'Yes!'

His hands clamped over his mouth to keep him from crying out in happiness. "You're getting framed." He spoke to the baby test holding his teething toy close to his chest. To make sure it was an accurate result Flan would take another test just incase in an hour or two. He rested his hand on his stomach staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He hid the test and the pacifier before returning to his bed beside his prince who was awake. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"The same thing everyone does in a bathroom, stupid." The spiky haired male grunted it was too early in the morning to be insulted.

"I dislike waking up without you beside me."

"Sorry." The mist guardian cuddled his lover and apology kissing his forehead. Belphegor returned the snuggle and nibbled on his ear.

"You should make the prince waffles for breakfast an apology."

"Sure."

"Shishi, good then."

* * *

"My Flan, you are drinking a lot of water." Lussuria comment as the illusionist finished his second glass of water. He only ate one waffle while his lover finished his fourth.

"Just cleaning out the old pipes." Bel raised his head to watch his lover carefully. Never hearing the before. The toad brought his cup and plate to the skink. It was his turn to do the weekly chores. And he would do them just not know. The peasant rushed to the bathroom.

"He probably is constipated." Mammon asked cleaning his face of any chocolate.

The blonde who just finished his fifth waffles left his plate on the table in search for his frog to make sure he was alright. He walked into his bedroom finding the bathroom door closed. "Flan, are you alright?" The door slammed opened and the magician jumped him.

Arms wrapped around the genius's neck pulling him into a deep kiss. Bel kissed back. "Good trip to the bathroom?"

"You can say that."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I think this is a believable plot even though it's slightly out of character. Mukuro making Flan a fake womb like Chrome and her organs.

I got an unbelievable amount of motivation from MeLoNnAiSE's fic. I want to make something aguishy/drama filled yet still in character. The next chapter should come out better; I have a lot of ideas for this though starting it was hard.

Seriously, I can't believe that there is no fics on this site were Levi is Xanxus' 'bitch.' I think the whole thing is funny. I like Levi because I pity him.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was perfectly normal at Varia head quarters. Every morning the lovers would wake up together have morning sex, shower then breakfast. Flan would make all sorts of meals. Once a week, after eating, Chrome would stop by asking about the baby. Her visits were never longer then an hour. At this time Bel would be with Mammon bugging him.

When the female magician left the lovers reconvened with illusionary pranks- mostly on Leviathan. As soon as Levi figured out what was happening the lovers went out. Special lover's time was spent walking around the park or beach, going out to eat or making out in the movies.

When they returned home Xanxus might have a small mission for them. After dinner it was snack, sex then bed. Indeed everything is perfect.

"Morning Froggy." Prince The Ripper placed a soft lingering kiss on the illusionist's lips. The petite male hummed in approval.

"Morning." Arms wrapped around the storm guardian's neck pulling him down fora deeper kiss. Belphegor reacted enthusiastically crawling on top of the submitting male. "Stop Bel. I'm sore from last night. Let's just shower today."

"Fine." The golden haired male grumbled hating to be denied love from the commoner.

"I'll make it up to you. What do you want to eat for breakfast?" The two Varia members grabbed their clean clothes and entered the bathroom.

"Eggs and bacon."

"Alright." The amphibian entered the warm shower first. Bel stepped in behind him kissing his wet nape. The shorter assassin always finished first so he could start breakfast well the hitman bathed. The pregnant male ran his shampoo covered fingers though his short mint hair. Reaching around him the prince ran the liquid soap over his beloved's body washing away the dry release on his stomach.

The psycho kissed down his spine making the toad shiver. "Bel…"

"I know. I know." The taller figure paid special attention to his sore entrance cleaning him thoroughly. "All right you're clean." Under the hot spray they shared one last kiss.

"How do you want your eggs today?" The teal haired male toweled off his body.

"Scrambled." Even though Bel couldn't see it the frog nodded. He hummed a happy tune as he dressed.

'I feel like a house wife.' Smiling he left the room.

"Morning captain. Morning Lussuria."

"Morning Flan." Lussuria called out happily.

"Morning. What's wrong Flan? You actually seem happy today?" Before entering the kitchen the mist guardian cast a hallucination over himself acting like his normal emotionless self.

"I'm fine. Are you hungry? I'm making eggs for breakfast."

"No, I only came down for a cup of coffee." The long haired male refilled his mug before leaving. The newest Varia member always made the first meal of the day. Squalo made lunch and Lussuria made dinner. The sun guardian always woke up a few minutes early to make the coffee.

"Morning Bel." Lussuria greeted as the clean blonde walked in the kitchen. The twin nodded at the gay male acknowledging his presents. Belphegor sat at the table and waited for his froggy to place his plate in front of him. The peasant set the prince's plate down and fetched him the orange juice. Belphegor didn't drink much coffee.

"Flan, she's here." Mammon voiced walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." He put the acrobaleno's meal next to Bel's. Rushing to the refrigerator he grabbed the strawberry milk and set it in front of the once cursed male. Mammon never drink coffee. Once everyone was settled Flan trotted into the living room.

"Hey, Chrome." He greeted sitting next to her.

"Hey." She greeted happily. "Sorry it took so long, but I have everything." The pineapple haired female handed him six blue sheets of paper. Each blue print was a detailed drawing of one level at Vendicare prison.

"Now, master is located on the lowest floor." Skimming through the papers he found the correct floor and put it to the top of the pile. "There's only one way to get in and one way out of Vendicare. Not one note saying approximately how many guards are there."

"Sorry, M.M reported that there are two guards at every corner outside. Security probably gets tighter with each floor."

"You're probably right. It's still going to be a while before we can get in."

"No rush."

"Well we have to do it before I get fat. Waddling will slow me down." Chrome smiled.

"And how are you doing?"

"Great, I'm in my ninth week and still not showing."

"You're lover is still clueless?"

"Completely." Both illusionist chuckled lightly.

"Back to the matter at hand. Tell Ken and Chikusa to meet me at the north mountain at night. Let's run a few drills first."

"Alright, till then."

"Yeah, later." As Chrome left Bel walked in.

"What are you holding?"

"Blue prints from Vendicare. I'm going to run some test drills later. What to come?"

"No way. Why can't you just let him rot in there? You don't need him anymore."

"He's my master I can't leave him."

"Tch." The biggest frown was upon the blonde's cute face.

"You're very cute when you're jealous." The shorter male leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"What are you talking about? The prince is always cute."

* * *

The Kokyu gang gathered at the base of the mountain like Mukuro's apprentice asked. "Ready to infiltrate Vendicare prison?" Flan moved out of the way pointing in the distance. The blonde confused walked to where he pointed.

"Why did you call us ou-" Ken stopped in his tracts. Chrome and Chikusa shared a glance and walked up the mountain to wear the animal boy stood.

"Very impressive." Chikasa used his pointer finger to slide his glasses up his nose. Chrome was speechless.

"This exercise is to see who should be on the rescue mission. We don't need any while cards right, Ken?"

"Eh? Why are you all looking at me?" The Varia member didn't reply.

"This mission should be completed quickly. Preferably under twenty minutes. As soon as we're found out it's over and they won't hesitated to lock us up." The female swallowed hard she was the only one who has never seen the insides of Vendicare much less an unforgettable guard. Ken and Chikusa where prisoners at one point of their lives. If it wasn't for Mukuro they would still be locked up.

"Alright this is how we'll approach this mission. I'll take one of you probably Chikasa as my prisoner disguising the rest of us a guards. We'll then get clearance to enter Vendicare. When it's safe Chikasa will also have an illusion cast over him and released. Next we will casually walked to master's cell and release him."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"The only flaw to my plan is how do we get him out without suspicion."

"Make lord Mukuro in to an illusion of a big bag and carry him out." The golden haired male suggested.

"That's too suspicious. What if a guard wants to see what's in it?" The toad shot down the idea immediately.

"It was just an idea. Well at least I didn't say blast our way out."

"That's definitely to dangerous."

"Perhaps we can get destruction?" The female voiced shyly.

"Like?" Ken retorted.

"Prince The Ripper going crazy. All the guards would try to stop him and we could escape."

"He wouldn't do it." The amphibian rubbed his temples. "He isn't too found of master."

"So couldn't you bribe him? Give him free range over you body for a month."

"He already has that…" Flan mumbled making Chrome giggle. The other two knew very little of he's and Bel's relationship.

"Getting Bel to help us won't matter if we can't even get to Master. Let's practice now. Alright I'm sitting my watch, let's go!"

* * *

The magician returned to head quarters pretty late at night- well in the morning. He was physically and emotionally tired. He beloved was on the couch fast asleep.

'Was he waiting for me? How cute.'

The prince's head was off to the side his chin touching his clavicle. His arms were folded over his chest probably waiting to fuss at him when he returned. The peasant gave a gentle kiss to his cheek and sat next to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

'I don't want to wake him nor leave him down here alone. Well, I don't have the energy to walk to our room anyway.'

The younger male rested his head on the noblemen's lap. As soon as his eyes closed he was out like a light. Flan slept easily all though the night nothing could disturb him. When he awoke the mist guardian was in his bed.

'Did Bel carry me here? That Vendicare illusion really did take a lot out of me to not notice.'

"Froggy, you awake?"

"No I'm sleeping with my eyes opened." The mint haired male sat up and pulled his unhappy lover close to his body. "Make love to me?"

"Best words that have ever come from your mouth." The prince pressed his hips into Flan's. Slowly both assassins striped their bodies of their Varia attire. Flesh on flesh pressed together. Soft lips mashed together. Hands roamed flesh that was never to be touched by anyone else.

"Will you help me with something important?"

"Of course, Froggy."

"When I'm setting master free from Vendicare I'll need you help to destract-"

"No."

"But-"

"No Frog."

Pout.

"I'm not risking my life for that guy."

Pout

"Not this time." Prince The Ripper closed his eyes or that's what the mist guardian thought. The amber haired male was able to stare into his face without flinching?

"But I might need you to save me, my big strong handsome prince." Hands rubbed his blemish free skin running his finger tips down his middle.

'He's mad isn't he?'

The psycho reached over him and pulled opened the night stand's top draw. He pulled out some lube and squirted the gel into his hand. The tube was returned to the draw and spread all over his erection. The toad's long legs were thrown over his shoulders as the taller male took his position.

The rookie let a little gasp ran past his lips as his lover entered his body. The freak's thrusts started like normal. Slow and deep. As soon as the teal eyed male moaned the thrusts became more powerful and harder.

'He's mad. Well, I guess it's my fault I shouldn't have talked about master so early in the morning or when making love. Feels good though…'

"Ah! Bel!"

"Ushishi Froggy. I guess I can help you but it comes with a price."

"I figured it would." The submissive male remained silent expecting hear what he wanted.

"I'll tell you later. Now come on and make the prince something to eat."

* * *

"Attention please. Now introducing the one pure breed king, his royal majesty, the one true love of my life in this one or the next, Bel." Flan in his monotonic voice moved to the side and pointed to his lover. He really did feel ridiculous. This was only small thing he had to do for Belphegor.

"Ushishi hey peasants." The older Varia member greeted at Mukuro's followers. "Now listen. I'm only here to protect my frog. Don't expect me to help you."

"Likewise." Ken growled.

"No, we'll watch each other's back!" Flan spoke with clear authority. He was Mukuro's apprentice which is why the others respected him enough to listen when he talked.

Chrome gripped her staff hard. She was scared and this was only a practice run. The mint haired boy noticed this like any great leader. He placed a hand on her shoulder in silent comfort. Unsurely she nodded thankful for the motion.

The hitman frowned and looked away from his lover. "Bel this is for you." The blonde looked back at the Varia member. He took a hold of a walkie talkie wondering what it was for. "This is how I'll contact you and alert you to start the distraction."

"What? I'm not going with you?"

"No, you by yourself will be a safe distance away from everything until I tell you to attack."

"Tch!" The royal male hated this plan that means he couldn't protect his beloved froggy. Flan kissed the storm guardian trying to calm him.

"Alright time to start practice drill number two. Lets go!" Worriedly the spiky haired male watched his lover and the other three run off. Slyly Mukuro's gang slipped in the impenetrable fortress known as Vendicare.

"Be careful…"

Flan and the others ran through Vendicare's hallways looking for the pineapple hair male's cell. "Hey Chrome?" The only female looked up at the other magician waiting for him to speak. "If something goes wrong with Bel will you help me save him?"

"Of course." She couldn't image what the male had to do to even get him here. She and the others would be in Prince The Ripper's debt.

"Thank you." The girl noticed Flan's small little sad smile and knew what he was thinking instantly.

"Everything will be ok." The Mukuro clone said confidently for once. "No one will get hurt." Of course they didn't know that for sure but it was just something the toad needed to hear.

"According to the map this should be his room." The yoyo master whispered placing his hand on the door knob. "Think it's boobie trapped?"

"The door looks normal, no key pad or sensor or wire around it. Turn it." The other emotionless male did as he was told. Turned the knob slowly opening the door. Nothing happened so they figured it was safe. The gang rushed inside closing the door behind them. Their were all sorts of machines in the room lighting up and making random bleeps. It was almost like being in a hospital. The room was even unfinished some of the ceiling panels missing.

In the center of the room was Mukuro sleeping in the water tank. "Master…" The Varia member whispered in admiration.

"How do we get him out of that thing?" Chrome asked snapping Flan out of his dazed state.

"I have codes from M.M somewhere." The male mist guardian patted his coat looking for one small slip of paper.

"Why do that when we can just ripped him from the tank?" Ken pulled out a pipe from a hole floor. Water sprayed out of the broken end soaking the floor flooding the room.

"Ken Wait!" Flan yelled but it was too late. The metal pipe was thrown at the containment unit breaking the glass but not hurting Mukuro in the slightest. As soon as a crack formed on the glass the red alarm went off.

Every jumped and tensed as the flooding room was fill with blinking red lights and one horrible car alarm. "Flan come in! What happening?" The black communication box vibrated on the illusionist's hip.

"Bel! We messed up! Everyone abort the mission!" Flan screamed in his normal voice. Vendicare guards ran into the room weapon in hands. "Illusion over!" The commoner called out making Vendicare, it's men and the danger slowly faded away.

Panting hard the pregnant male fell to his knees. "Frog!" The prince called out running towards them, embracing his pale froggy. "What happened?" He demanded from the magician's followers.

"He's simple tired that's all." Chrome spoke up when no one else did. On top of such a big illusion he was pregnant. Even though the baby was nothing more then an embryo it still had an effect on him.

"I shouldn't have let my Froggy do this." Frowning the prince picked up his pale lover and walked away from them.

The female began to think that Belphegor was right. No one said this would be easy but what would happen if something happened to the unborn baby? By the time they did this for real how pregnant would he be? It would kill the both of them. However, they need the teal eyed male for this mission. With just one person gone their chance of success was cut more then half.

"Lord Mukuro what do I do?"

* * *

The noblemen watched his lover sleep peacefully in his arms. "Is that stupid illusionist really worth it?" Flan let out a soft moan and snuggled into his amber haired male's chest letting out a shiver.

Goose bumps appeared on his skin making Bel speed up to get home faster. The toad was placed on their bed stripped naked and covered up with the blankets. He ran his fingers through the soft jade tresses.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on the younger member's forehead. "Don't endanger yourself for him." The hitman knew he lover would do the same for him. He wanted to be the only one Flan risked his life for- not that he wanted the sea form haired male in any danger.

Striping naked he joined his lover in the bed holding him as close a possible. "This is a real bad idea." Belphegor's eyes close joining his lover in a peaceful sleep.

The illusionist awoke up sometime later. He lover was next to him holding onto him for dear life. "Bel?"

"Frog are you alright?"

"Fine just a little dizzy." He smiled as Price The Ripper kissed him sweetly.

"You're not doing it again. They can save their master by themselves."

"Bel, I must help them. I'm in master's debt."

"What for?" The golden haired male didn't noticed how the short male rubbed his stomach.

"He's giving us something special."

"I haven't gotten anything from him and I don't want anythi-" Flan placed a finger on his lips shutting the assassin up.

"Hey, Bel, if you had a child what would you name it?"

"What? What does that have to-"

"What would you name you child?" Flan asked pressing the matter demanding to know.

"I don't know Mammon or something."

"Mammon? That name is taken."

"I don't know what does it have to do with anything?"

"I'll tell you. My love, I'm pre-"

"VOOOIII Bel Flan get your asses down here!" The long haired male screamed from outside their bedroom door.

"Bad timing he probably has a mission for us." The prince frowned. "Now what where you saying?" The hitman was much more interested in what the toad had to say then any mission.

"It can wait, let's go see what that long haired captain wants."

"No stay here, I'll go see." The royalty sighed pushing the other male to the bed. "I'll return shortly." Flan nodded and watched him leave. He laid back down and began to think of battle plans.

"What do you want?" Bel asked clearly showing his bad mood.

"I have a mission for you and Flan. You need to assassinate another mafia boss."

"Not now." The captain was speechless. Prince The Ripper didn't want to go an a mission? A mission where he was allowed to kill?

"What's wrong Bel?"

He frowned. "Flan's not up for it. I won't leave him here."

"Huh?" Squalo frowned confused.

"Oh my! Flan's sick?" Lussuria dramatically acted. "If that's the case I'll watch over him for you." The hitman was unconvinced.

"He has something in his mind that forces him to help Rokudo."

"Jealous?" The blonde's frowned got bigger. "I'll try talking to him when your on your mission." The sun guardian said patting his friend's shoulder. Still pretty unhappy the amber haired male nodded. He took his papers from the leader and walked back to his frog.

"Frog." He called out sadly as he entered their bedroom. The mint haired male sat up.

"What did they want?"

"I have a mission to go on." Wrapping his arms around Flan petite body he pulled him close engaging in a deep kiss. "It shouldn't take long to complete, I'll be home as soon as possible."

"What? I'm not going?"

"No Frog, your staying here a getting rest. Lussuria will cheek up on you every once an a while."

"I don't want a babysitter. Who will watch your back if I'm not there?"

"I'll be fine." The lovers shared another kiss. "I'll call as soon as possible."

"Alright." Flan pouted as the king pulled away slowly. Sadly he watched as Bel leaved the room closing it behind him.

* * *

"Morning Flan, I have breakfast for you." Lussuria knocked on his bedroom door before opening. The magician was on the bed sleeping, well he was a moment ago. He sat up with a yawn. "My, my you look like hell."

"Thanks." The younger member said sarcastically. His hair was all knotted and sticking up in the back. Sleep formed in his eyelashes and under the dark circles. Flan looked like anyone who hated to wake up in the morning especially without his lover.

Sadly he gazed over at the spot where Belphegor normally slept. The mohawk male noticed what was going through his friend's head. "Bel arrived safely at his destination. He called this morning but didn't want us to wake you." The frog nodded still unhappy about it.

The meal he made was placed on his lap. "Eat and take it easy today."

"Thanks for the waffles they're really good just enough chocolate chips."

"Anytime." The fighter smiled it wasn't often he was ever complemented. His smile faulted as he leaned into the pregnant male.

"What?" Flan leaned back trying to regain his personal space.

"There is something different about you."

"What so you mean?" The toad swallowed he really should tell the others. "Alright I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else, I'll tell you." The gay male nodded and leaned in so Flan could whisper in his ear.

"YOU'RE WHAT! I'm happy for you!" He pulled Flan into a big hug "May I?" He asked bouncing in his spot.

"Sure." The mist guardian smiled and left his shirt allowing his friend to touched his growing stomach. The older member couldn't hide his happiness. He wanted to be pregnant which lead him to ask an obvious question.

"How?"

"Master made me a special item which gave me an artificial womb to carry the child."

"How exciting. Is that why you're working so hard to free Mukuro?"

"Yes."

"I knew Bel had no reason to be jealous."

"Bel doesn't know about the baby yet. I was going to tell him yesterday but the commander interrupted. Now remember to keep this a secret!"

"Of course, I'll let you finishing eating in peace." Flan watched him leave and looked back at his meal. Bring a small piece of waffle to his mouth.

"Hey, Squalo." Teal eyes looked up at the closed door hearing the gay male talk from outside. "Guess what, Flan is pregnant."

"Lussuria!"

* * *

Belphegor rested his head against the glass window of his hotel room. He missed his froggy badly. Covered eyes glimpsed at his watch. It was almost time to move out. The quicker he got this done the faster he could go home to be with his beloved. With that motivation he left his room.

The assassin read over his assignment. Kill a mafia boss, well that's easy enough. In fact the ride would take longer. "Pick me up in ten minutes." The killer commanded to the driver.

"Yes, sir.

Prince The Ripper scouted around the enemies head quarters. No one was outside guarding the place. That was awfully suspicious.

Frowning he decided to enter the hideout through the back door. It was already unlocked. He pushed the door opened. Three bodies laid at the door. Very suspicious indeed. Someone was already here before him? The blonde leaped over the bodies and took off.

Much to his disappointment he didn't run into one bodyguard to kill. He walked right up to the bosses office and kicked the door down. Face down on his desk was the dead boss bleeding from the head. "This was a waste of time."

Walking to the desk he took the land phone off the hook putting it to his ear. His fingers danced over the numbed calling Varia. "Voooiiiii Who's speaking?"

"The prince."

"Well, what is it Bel?"

"Everyone's dead."

"Good for you, you didn't need to call-"

"No, no they were dead before the prince even got here. The prince didn't get to kill one of them."

"I see. Well then there is nothing for you to do, come back Flan's a mess without you."

"Alright." He smiled thinking about his peasant. Hanging up he ripped the phone from that wall and threw it against the floor shattering it. He didn't want anyone to trace his call back to Varia.

The freak froze suddenly feeling a murderous presents behind him. He looked over his shoulder seeing a half dead guard pointing a gun in his direction. "You've come back eh?" The man panted struggling to stand bleeding from his middle.

Unaffected the golden haired male turned taking a knife out of his coat. "I'll kill yo-" The male fell to his face a blade penetrated his chest.

"About time the prince got to kill someone." He trotted over to the fresh kill and nudged him with his foot. "You've come back?" He repeated what the dead man said.

Bel frowned. "I can't go home yet."

* * *

A/N: Let the jealous rises. Get yourself off your ass and review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Has Bel called today?" Flan asked walking into the living room. The group of males sat on the couch trying to entertain themselves. This was something you don't see everyday, all the Varia members in the living room watching tv or doing their own little thing. It was like the meeting of the apocalypse. Members was only together when on missions one person couldn't handle themselves.

"No he hasn't." The second mist male frowned. He was in his third month of pregnancy and was starting to show a little. Lussuria and Squalo where the only Varia members that knew he was pregnant. Levi didn't notice at all and Mammon assumed he was gaining some weight through to much junk food. He couldn't help it, he was miserable without his beloved and only chocolate seemed to help.

Bel was still on his mission, away from home from two months. However, Bel would call every few days to cheek in and have a very special conversation with his love. The others were very close to ripping the phone out of the wall and hooking it up in their bedroom so no one over heard that conversation.

Whenever Flan tried to bring up what he was doing the excuse was that they could be listening in out them. He would just shrug it off even though he wanting to know what was so important to the hitman.

The lovers missed each other like crazy but this was something the prince had to do and even though Flan hated it greatly, he accepted it. After all the prince no longer had the right to talk to Flan about saving Mukuro anymore.

The Varia phone rang. Flan rushed to it like some love sick girl. "Hello."

"Frog." Flan's breath hitched in his throat. He loved the sound of Bel's husky voice it made him weak in the knees. Tears polled behind his teal eyes he wanted so much to see his lover one more. To kiss him and tell him how much he loves the prince. "Frog?"

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're there."

"Sorry, distracted. Your voice is whimsical." The magician smiled he knew that the blonde was grinning.

"I've got good news."

"What is it?" The mint haired male leaned against the wall one of his fingers playing with the phone cord.

"I'm coming home."

"Really?" Flan erected holding the phone closer to his face.

"Yeah, I'm in the car right now, estimated time around three hours."

"Will you tell me what's going on then?"

The smaller member heard Belphegor sigh. "I suppose I owe you that much."

The smiled on his face dropped. "You really don't want to tell me?"

"Not knowing will keep you safe. I'll make it up to you."

"I don't like that way you talk. Just get here as soon as possible."

"I know. Hey, Frog."

"What, My Prince?"

"All those things we talked about over the phone be prepared to experiences them real soon."

"Pervert, what am I going to do with you?"

"I suggest ripping off my clothes then letting me have my way with you. But then again it was only a good suggestion." When Flan didn't reply he spoke again. "Ushishi. I'm hanging up now, I love you my cute Froggy."

"Love you too. Bye. Kisses." The phone was placed on the hook disconnecting the line. The toad walked back into the living room. "Bel's coming home today."

"What a shame." Levi mumbled while Mammon nodded agreeing with him. The once cursed male enjoyed the quiet.

"Isn't that great." Lussuria smiled.

"I can't wait." Placing a hand on his growing belly he rubbed himself in circular motions. "I'm going to lay down if anyone needs me." The guardian walked to his bedroom and sat on his bed.

Reaching into the last draw he pulled out an empty baby book. The first page was dedicated to his pregnancy strips next to them the date. The next few pages would be about his growing middle and perhaps a few ultrasounds. Thankfully no one was around to hear him but Flan let out a noise of happiness. It sounded like a peppy giggle something he never wanted another being to hear.

Closing the book he ran his hand over the cover. It was a solid baby blue, a unisex color. Flan had other ideas he wanted a picture of himself and his lover holding the newborn. He could use stickers to spell out the infant's name at the title of the book. He was feeling pretty creative right now.

Once the book was back in its place he simply gazed up at the ceiling with nothing else to do but wait for Bel's arrival.

* * *

Soft lips brushed up against his slightly parted ones. Flan could recognizes the lips anywhere. They were Bel's, no one could kiss that well but the fallen prince. Moaning into the kiss the amphibian opened his mouth allowing the kiss to deepen.

Once the kiss was over the petite male couldn't help but frown the warm feeling in his heart had left. "Ushishi open your eyes Flan. This isn't a dream."

"Bel?" Teal eyes opened. A hazy figure stood over him. Blinking a few times the figure cleared up. A grinning prince stood over him. "Bel!" The smaller male cried out in happiness jumping the blonde.

"I'm home. Ushishi, I missed you too." Flan ran his fingers through the golden spikes. He wanted to immediately rekindled all those feelings they shared once more. But sadly now they would have to wait. He needed an explanation.

"Bel-"

"I know Froggy." Wrapping an arm around his lover they sat on the bed together. Prince The Ripper knew exactly what the toad wanted. "Something was wrong when I went to fulfill my mission that day. Everyone was already dead except for one guard. He stared at me with such hate and said "you've come back." The mint haired boy stayed quiet not sure where this was going. Bel noticed and elaborated for him.

"That guard was very convinced that I killed everyone and for once I didn't do a think. Although I did kill him. So I began to jump to conclusions, of who would want to frame the prince so perfectly and I came up with this. I think my loathed brother is a live. Since that piece of dirt is my identical twin he could have easily fooled those guards into thinking that I did it."

The frog sat up looking at the younger twin. "And is he?"

"I don't know."

"…What?"

"I don't know if he's alive. I was tracking that assassin but their was no physical prove it was him." Reaching up he caressed the side of Flan's face. "I was away for two months, I missed my Froggy."

"So this whole time you were chasing someone who might be dead? Didn't you cheek his grave to see if he was there?"

"No, that would have taken longer."

"…You just don't want to get dirt under your manicured fingernails." The amber haired male smiled at the expression on the other's face. Bending down they locked lips. The older male pushed Flan to the bed kissing him like no other. Two months left them further apart then either of them was going to admit.

'We shouldn't be doing this now.'

Reaching over to the nightstand the toad groped around finding a small item. "Here." Flan shoved a small booklet up to the blonde's chest pushing his touches away.

"What is it?"

"Your fake passport to Europe, we're sitting master free now that you're here. You had you mission it's time to have mine."

* * *

A/N: Once you get past the annoyingness (that took a while and he was only in two episodes) Rasiel isn't that bad, Bel just still so much better in my opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Belphegor returned home he was alerted about the mission to save Mukuro. With him there Flan made the plane reservations for as soon as possible. It was a lot more but five seats were on standby for the flight in just two days. Sadly one big family on the way to Europe will have a slight accident on their way to the airport.

The mafia members concealed their weapons perfectly. The guards looked at Flan's hat with curiosity but no one stopped him; much to his dismay. They got past airport security easily and began to wait to board.

A few seats were opened but spread all over the plane. Flan frowned he was sitting a few rows in front of Bel and he didn't like it one bit. Ken sat in the very back and Chrome sat a row behind Chikusa near the front. They were fine the seats next to them taken by quiet people who were minding their own businesses. But the prince was frowning a moody pregnant woman sat next to him.

The toad shifted in anxiety he absolutely had to sit next to the blonde. The smaller male walked over to the lady and spoke in a calm sweet voice. "Excuse me madam but would you ever be so willing to give up your seat and sit up there where I was sitting. You see, madam, you currently sitting next to my mentally retarded half brother."

The older male's head shot up. "WHAT? What's wrong with you Frog! If anyone here is retarded it's you!" The prince shouted through a glared.

"You see, my sweet brother thinks I am nothing more then a frog. He needs me there and if I don't take care of him no one else will." A small crocodile tear materialized in the corner of his eye.

"Oh you poor dear, of course I'll move for you." The smiling woman got up allowing Flan to sit next to his lover.

"Tell me I'm good." He pressed his lips to the noblemen's cheek.

"Your bed skills are amazing." The royalty said in almost a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up you know that's not what I meant."

"You could have came up with something better."

"I know but that wouldn't have been much fun." The lovers spent most of the ride in silence then again the others were quiet as well; not that they wanted to talk to total strangers. They were unsettled about the assignment. The golden haired male was away from his lover for far too long all he wanted to do was spend time together before doing a serious mission.

The plane landed at the Europe's international airport. The gang took a cab to the outskirts of the town walking to their cabin headquarters. They dropped off their stuff; unsure of how long they were going to be here they pack a few extra garments; only the necessaries came. Ken packed Mukuro's clothes chances are they wouldn't fit him any longer.

"Alright everyone let's go. Keep in mind that this is for the master. Except for you Bel think this is for whatever you wish like all night mind blowing sex." The last part was whispered into the prince's ear.

It was extremely cold out the snow piled up high making great covers for them. They took to the trees jumping on the branches that had little snow trying to hide their foot prints. The lovers stayed close together while Ken watched the back making sure no one noticed them. "Down there in the snow." They leaped down hiding in a snow bank over looking the long pathway to the prisons front doors.

"I don't think I need to say this but remember to be very careful. This isn't a drill it's real." Teal eyes scanned everyone's serious face.

"Frog-" The mist male cute him off leaning in to kiss the blonde deeply. Everyone else looked away giving them some much earned privacy.

"I'll be fine. Let's do this." He slipped Chikusa a cheap blue dog collar connected to a red leash. Flan cast the illusion over it making the leash look like an unbreakable chain. Flan, Chrome and Ken looked like Vendicare guards. "Be casual don't make them suspect a thing. One little flinch will blow our cover."

The mint haired male led a triangle formation with the prisoner in the middle. Ken and Chrome behind him making sure Chikusa wouldn't do anything. "I have a prisoner." Flan spoke in a fake voice hiding his uneasiness.

The two demonic lookouts guarding the door signaled Flan to moved out of the way so they could get a good look at Chikusa. The yoyo master remained calm. "Proceed." The two guards moved out of the way letting the spies through. Flan jerked the leash making the yoyo assassin trip forward.

Once safely inside and out of view Flan removed the animal collar and disposed of it properly. He placed it under his abomination for a hat. "Listen to avoid suspicion we'll also walk in pairs. Ken you're with me Chikusa you're with Chrome." He turned to look at her. "Chrome stay calm your illusions are first class." He encouraged.

The Varia member held his hallucination over himself and Ken. The two of them walked first; no one stopped them. The second group walked four hallways behind the first pair; much to their relief they weren't stopped either.

As predicted with each level there were more lookouts. Six guards were placed at the bottom stairs of Mukuro's floor. Four mummy men were at his door; they seemed different from the others. "Do you have clearance?" One asked.

"I have orders from above, move out of the way I don't have time for this." The demonic beings were unsure. Flan sounded so demanding it was a voice that no one has ever heard him use before. No one expected the men to actually do as he said but he did. Not everyone had the gut to yell at a Vendicare guard after all. The four entered the cell closing the door behind him.

The cell was completely different from what the peasant thought it looked like. Not that this was a shock to any of them. It was more like a bank or museum with on big control panel and many sensors. "How do we turn them off and get him out of the tank?"

The male magician trotted over to the control panel. He pulled out every piece of paper from M.M looking for something to help. He pushed the menu button another scene popping up like a computer. He pushed a few more buttons trying to hack the system, his prince was a great hacker. The royal male never hacked into anything big like someone bank account. Bel didn't have any interest in money. "I don't know how to hack this."

"Let me try." The yoyo master said his finger grazing the keys. Their head shot up at a light on the top of the water tank blinked. Nothing sounded though. The water in the tank started to swish around at it exited the cell and the glass rose. Mukuro had the first touch of fresh air hit his skin for the first time in ten years.

There was the pineapple head tied up to the machine and soaked from head to toe. "Good job, turn off the sensors."

"I can't…"

"Then how do we get to him?" Ken growled great he was out of the tank but still stuck there!

"Who's flexible?" Chikusa joked his childhood friend was not helping him. Their heads turned to Flan who averted his gaze.

"I don't think so, besides it's impossible for my to get past them with master in my arms."

"Still working on it." The hacker was back on the computer hitting the keys. Within a few minutes the red beans faded and the sensors were off.

"You did it!" Chikusa gave a small smiled sliding his glasses back up his nose feeling rather proud.

The followers ran to Mukuro's side trying to untangle him from the machine. They ripped off the breathing mask and broke the handcuffs off. The heterochromia male fell limply into his apprentice's arms who hugged him gently.

"No isn't the time for a reunion." Flan nodded the female was right. He detached the walkie talkie from his hip and brought it to his lips.

"Bel."

"Flan! Thank goodness! Are you alright?"

"Yes, start the distraction."

The amber haired male sighed. "fine." Belphegor hooked the toy back to his hip and brought out his silver knife. "Just for you, My Frog." He brought the blade down on his arm making the blood rushing out. Licking his lips he watched his royal blood spill to the ground a maniac smirk forming on his face. With a scream he released his mink from its box and jumped out from his hiding spot.

Mukuro's gang waited in the cell for something to happen. Flan paced back and fourth he was extremely worried for his beloved. Just like in Flan's illusion red lights filled the room a ear shattering alarm sounded all through the place. This time a voice spoke over an intercom.

"All guards to the front, we're being attacked!" Pressing his ear to the door the toad could no longer hear the demonic beings outside. He opened the door just a crack peering out.

"Let's hurry!" The apprentice was in front of the pack while Chrome was the back lookout. The other two carried Mukuro. None of them bothered with illusionary covers.

Flan's heart was beating faster now, his calm composure left with his voice. "I see a light!" The blonde cried happily with hope. Light normally was symbol of hope and happiness but not this time. The sounds of Prince The Ripper's screams got louder.

"Bel!" Mint eyes widened the sight of his love, it pissed him off greatly. Belphegor was covered in blood with a metal collar around his neck. The chain was broken from storm mink's flame. "You guys ran as fast a possible I need to go get him!"

The guards fought from a distance using guns, illusions and other projectiles. The whole battle field was covered in fog confusing the royal male but not any of the illusionists. "Countering an illusion with an illusion means you have given up control of your perception." All he had to do was distract them long enough for Chrome to get Bel away from here.

The frog projected himself forty times. All of the clones jumping in front of the prince protecting him from the attacks. Flan covered the female and the blonde making sure nothing happened while they ran. "How is that boy able to fool our eyes?" One demonic mummy man said attacking a clone. The clone fell to the ground with a cry of pain fading away.

"Stop attacking they already left." When all the guards stopped the Flans disappeared.

Both magicians had their arms wrapped around the storm guardian. The amber haired male was unconscious but not in a life threatening state. Regardless the mint haired boy couldn't help but worry. They arrived at the retreat shortly after the others did.

Mukuro was in a change of clothes covered by pure white blankets. "Is their another bed?" The petite male asked. The retreat was a one room cabin there wasn't room for another bed.

"Nothing."

The older Varia member was placed on the couch. He would not be happy sleeping on the couch. "Can you get me another pair of clothing?"

"Yeah, here." Ken handed him a clean pair of garments.

"Ken, can you use Kong Channel to break this thing off?"

"Sure." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a fake pair of vampire teeth placing them on his. The blonde's formed started to changed. His muscles budged greatly, hair- fur appeared on his knuckles. "Kong Channel!" Ken's claws gripped the metal collar breaking it off. Taking the teeth off he shifted back into his original form.

The toad picked his lover up and walked into the bathroom locking the door. The hot water was turned on filling the tub. Stripping himself and his beloved's attire. "I love you, Bel." The golden haired male's neck was bruised badly from the shackle. How dare anyone try to break his prince.

Gentle kisses were placed all over his neck. The smaller male carried the blonde into the tub. Laying back the cold porcelain tub made his skin cold even in the hot water. The hitman leaned against his chest. The soapy cloth washed away all of the dried blood from his flawless skin. The clean water was stained with dark red quickly. Because of it the bath was faster then he thought.

With haste he dried and dressed the older Varia member. "Look at me, Bel. I'm pregnant." Grabbing his lifeless hand the rookie placed it on his wet stomach. "You're the father so you have to wake up real soon." Dressing first the unconscious male was placed back on the couch and covered up with an extra blanket found in the closet.

"Flan, are you hungry?" The female asked. "I'll make something for you." He was hungry, they all were. The male magician was afraid to eat before the operation because he'd get sick and unable to fight. He wasn't worried about a lack of nutrition on this job his adrenaline wouldn't let him fall. "You have to eat for the baby." The Mukuro clone said opening all the cabinets.

There was a few cans of none perishables. However, there wasn't a can open in sight. "We need food." The nearest market was ninety males away. It would be a good idea to make sure they had money first. "Ken, Chikusa how much money do you guys have?" The males pulled out their wallets. All together they had enough for a small trip to the market.

"Let's go to the market." Chrome pulled both males out of the cabin leaving the sea foam haired male alone with two unconscious males. The prince looked peaceful. Bending down he kissed his hair covered forehead. Knowing Bel was going to be fine he walked over to his master.

He badly needed to thank the pineapple haired male. The apprentice sat on the edge of the bed. "Success master. I'm pregnant." He pulled out a limp hand placing it on his bear stomach. The hand felt cold against his heated flesh. Mukuro's fingers twitched making Flan's eyes widen.

The older illusionist was barely awake, smiling weakly. "It worked? I'm glad." His voice was quiet and raspy.

"How do you feel?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but water please." Nodding he got up and fetched a cup of water. Mukuro struggled to lift his arm. The limb only rose a few inches. Supporting his head the Varia member brought the glass to his lips. The long haired male took a small sip and signal to take the glass away.

When the boy returned he sat back on the bed facing his leader. "May I again?" The mismatched eyed male asked with a smile. Flan smiled and brought the weak hand to his rounding belly. The hand was starting to warm up much to the apprentice's relieve.

The younger magician watched the older male carefully. He noticed the calming smile fade and knew the pineapple head need to rest. "Alright that's enough for now. You need to suck your thumb and take a nice long nap."

"Aww alright." He was far to tired to fight. Even though he was sleeping for ten years straight he was far to weak to do anything else. When the food was here they would wake him up so he could get some nutrition in his body. "What are you going to do in the mean time? Where are the others?"

"I'll wait for the others to return from the market." Flan shrugged. "And I'll take a nap with Bel too."

With a feeble attempt Mukuro lifted his head. "Prince The Ripper is on the couch? He's not going to like that."

"True, but I think he rather be there then in bed with you."

"Kufufu. You're right. If you want you can share the bed with me. You're pregnant and shouldn't sleep on the floor anyway. I rather share it with you then him."

"Thanks."

"Little one?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you roll me on too my side then in an hour shift me to my other side?"

"Sure."

* * *

'ungh I'm in pain.'

Belphegor's eyes opened half way before closing completely. With a small groan he opened his eyes once more.

'Where the hell am I? It's dark here. No, wait, that's my hair. Froggy? Where are you?'

Shifting around he sensed that he wasn't in any danger. In fact he could tell he was on a couch.

'What happened at the battle?'

His eyes focused on his surrounding. He was in a wooden cabin? Why? This was their head quarters. The blonde leaned up. There on the soft bed was Flan and Mukuro?

'What the hell? Wait a minute.'

The master had a hand up his lover's shirt?

'What the hell?'

Why was he on the couch when he risked his life for the guy? He deserved more then this! His neck was in pain and he was alone what a horrible way to wake up. The royal male struggled to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He frowned when he saw his reflection. His neck was discolored and he had cuts and wounds randomly placed on his body.

He was hurt badly but this was no reason to stay in bed any longer. Walking out of the bathroom he gazed at his toad. Hurt filled his heart. There was no longer a reason for him to be there. Frowning the hitman left without another thought.

* * *

The amber haired male went straight home to Varia. "Hey where's Flan? What happened to you?" Lussuria asked pulling out his box weapon.

"Tch! The frog is still with his pathetic master." He grumbled feeling the peacock's healing powers surround his body. When he was healed completely he started to slump away from the gay male. "Going to take a nap, do not disturb."

The prince slammed the door behind him. He went straight for the peasant's room falling stomach first to the bed. He missed the ocean scent of his beloved. His pillows were filled with the arousing aroma. Why didn't the illusionist sleep with him? Did he choice the fruit head over him? Is that why the newest Varia member wanted his help setting him free? Because he could use him?

Bel was mad. He gripped the pillow hard and with a burst of anger through it to the wall. The cushion hit the wall both of his nightstand draws popped opened.

Curiously he opened the draw. The top draw and the closet were the only places he's ever opened. Prince The Ripper kept a few pairs of clothes here for after sex and the top draw had lubricant.

Normally he just respected the peasant's privacy knowing he had nothing good. He picked up the scrapbook with curiosity. The first page of it were two pregnancy test strips with a date next to them. The freak cocked his head to the side.

'Positive pregnancy tests? What the hell?'

* * *

A/N: I actually think this is the best action scene I have ever written.

I just had a very slow epiphany. I think Bel's eyes are greyish color! I don't know but I found this exciting. Episode 146; the end of Mammon's test. Kyoko and Hime-chan are walking to the shine and the remains of the starfish box weapon are heading towards them. At first I thought Hime-chan was a Bel's sister or a crazy girlfriend but since it never says anything about that, I concur that that is Bel in disguise. Haha! That wasn't to hard to figure out.

So since that it is Bel; he actually has no reason to hide his eyes because no one has ever seem them before. So there was no need for anytype of colored contacts. In episode 144 Dr. Shamal recognized them as a threat. Could he see past an illusion or an ugly red wig?


	5. Chapter 5

A hour and a half later the frog awoke. Rubbing his eyes Flan moved from the bed being careful not to wake his master. He trotted into the living area gazing at the couch. Flan's breathe hitched in his throat. The couch was empty Bel was gone? Bel was gone! He swirled around wide awake looking into all the rooms from that one spot. He wasn't in the kitchen or the bathroom.

"Bel?" The petite male ran to each window calling out frantically.

"What's wrong, little one?"

"Bel is missing!" The mint haired male panicked thinking Vendicare took him away. Well, maybe not since Mukuro was still here.

"Oh, dear, I bet he's pouting unhappily he saw his lover in bed with me. Go look for him."

"I can't leave you alone."

The master sounded a lot better then when he first awoke. However, he was still in a weaken state. "I'll be fine. Call Varia maybe he's home?"

"I hope so. There isn't a phone here." Conveniently that's when the others walked in. "Bel's missing I've got find him take care of master for me." The frog rushed out of the front door leaving the others confused.

* * *

"Bel! Is he here?" Flan rushed into Varia home quarters.

"He's taking a nap. Why-" Lussuria spoke before he noticed that the other male was gone. The toad didn't let his panicked get the better of him at first. Before leaving Europe he made four unanswered public phone calls to Varia.

"Bel?" He opened his bedroom door. No one was in the quiet room. Then he was probably in his own. "Bel…?" The newest Varia member bit into his bottom lip his heart throbbed with pain. He never felt threatened of the blonde's relationship with Mammon that is until now.

The amber haired male was on top of the once cursed male. He had Mammon completely pinned to the bed with one leg between his legs. Frowning he walked into the room. The lilac haired male looked up at his replacement. "Thanks goodness you're here."

Belphegor was asleep. "What happened?" The younger male sat on the bed reaching over to touch his prince.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me. All he did was push me in his room and refused to left me leave." Flan tried to dislodge the illusionist from his lover's arms. Prince The Ripper woke up in the process. The storm guardian sat up showing his unhappiness.

"Bel?" Flan started making the taller male frown. He didn't want to see his froggy at the moment.

"Leave." Flan's eyes widened at his lover's words. The first magician happy to be free threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. A strong hand reached out to grab his cloak pulling him back to the bed. "No, Flan leaves."

Mammon swallowed hard he really didn't want to be here right now. He couldn't bear to look at the other male who he knew was in pain. The teal haired male stuttered when speaking. "W-Why…?" The royal male didn't reply. "Bel, if this is about me in bed with master then relax. I'm not in a condition to sleep on the floor." The greedy male couldn't believe what he was hearing. Flan was in bed with Mukuro? He felt the noblemen's hand tighten on his attire.

"Don't be paranoid I love only y-"

"I found the pregnancy strips." Bel said with anger boiling in his blood making the whole room silent. The arcobaleno was even more confused then before and since he was forced to stay here he wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't his place to asked though. Nervously he glimpsed at the lovers.

"I wanted to tell you in the perfect romantic setting." The peasant smiled. "Aren't you happy."

"Why would I be happy!" The blonde snapped making Flan frown as large as possible.

"But-"

"Leave! Get out of my sight!" The prince yelled making the illusionists flinch.

"Bel?" The short male was almost in tears. He didn't consider himself to be hormonal but he could feel the water gather behind his eyes. "I think somewhere along the line are misunderstanding something..."

"I understand everything! Why that damn girl always came over! Why you risked you life for that illusionist!" The genius' words hit him hard he couldn't stopped the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Mammon was really uncomfortable more so that he wanted to know why.

"You don't want it…?" Patting his round stomach the amphibian tried to calm his nerves.

"I don't want anything for you, now leave!" The genius pointed to the door in emphases. Unable to take more of this Flan left; openly sobbing. The older Varia members watched him leave. As soon as the door was closed Bel pushed Mammon back down on the bed pinning him against his wall.

* * *

The frog couldn't believe he made it back to his room. All his tears fogged his vision he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. The male panted heavily it was hard to breath his emotions choking him. If Belphegor didn't want the baby then fine but it wasn't right for him to speak so rudely. No wait, this wasn't fine he wanted this child. There was no way he could pick either his lover or his baby. He also didn't want to waste his master's help.

"Master…" He bawled needing to talk to the pineapple haired male as soon as possible. Mukuro was always there for his apprentice. But this time he was alone since the older illusionist was still in Europe he wouldn't come home till he was better. The mist guardian felt very alone right now.

Flan wiped his tears away with his arms he couldn't stay here. He knew that Bel wouldn't care if he left but he didn't want the others to know. The un cute rookie crept out of his room wanting to disappearing from sight.

"Afternoon Flan!" The sun guardian called out happily. "Is something wrong? Your eyes look red were you crying?"

"N-no, I'm going out for a while!" Swallowing hard he ran past Lussuria and anyone else who noticed him rush by. The pregnant male didn't slow down once he was outside. He speed up and rushed to Kokuyo land. Only once he was in the abandon park did he stopped running.

He felt safe inside the grafiiti walls of the place he trained at. It's been a while since the last time he was here but everything looked the same. He walked into his master's room. The couch was infected with bugs and overall the place was inhabitable. The apprentice sat on the floor leaning against the wall, waiting.

* * *

A few days after Flan left in searched of Prince The Ripper Mukuro and his followers returned to Kokuyo land for an unhappy shock. Laying on the floor was a pale unhealthy looking Flan. He was just a bit skinner then the last time they met; which with a growing middle wasn't good. He looked worse then when the master was first released from his cell. "Flan!"

The pineapple haired male picked up his apprentice cradling his head from the floor. "Wake up Flan!"

The younger magician moaned in pain then opened his eyes. "Master?" Upon seeing the male he depended on so much the mint haired boy threw himself at the older male. "Master something horrible has happened."

Mismatched eyes widened at the sudden show of emotion. All he could do was hold the younger magician rubbing his back soothingly. "Bel doesn't want the baby! I don't think he even wants me anymore!" Salty tears drenched Mukuro's shirt. He didn't care of course, all he wanted was to see Flan's normal emotionless self.

"It'll be alright. I was afraid of this." He whispered resting his chin on Flan's hat.

"What? You predicted this?"

"Well, I can't picture Prince The Ripper caring for a child. But then again I still can't picture him with a lover." Affectionately he kissed his apprentice's head. The toad remained quiet and thought about it. He couldn't really picture Belphegor caring for a child either he just wished it.

"I'm sorry for all of this."

"There is no reason to apologize. What are you going to do?" The smaller male knew he meant about the baby. Would he sacrifice it for the prince? No he wouldn't, no he couldn't. Arms encircled his growing middle.

"This baby will grow up with love even if it's from one parent." Mukuro placed a hand on his apprentice's belly.

"I'll be there for the both of you; always."

"Thank you."

"Now that one matter is out of the way we have another. This isn't the place for a child to grow up in." The younger male nodded. This place nor Varia was not fit enough for a child. They would have to get as far away from the mafia; have normal lives.

"I know where we can go."

* * *

Taking a deep breath Flan returned to Varia. The others immediately asked where he was for the past week. They all wanted to talk to him except for Bel. Which was fine, he didn't have anything to say to the blonde anyway.

"Flan, where were you? We've been worried. Bel has been more moody then normal."

"Everything will be fine. Please leave me alone for a while." Frowning the fighter nodded and respected his wishes. A few minutes after Lussuria left, Mammon walked in his room.

"What's going on?" The lavender haired male demanded. "I told Bel you returned; he didn't seem to care." The frog didn't seemed shock that the prince didn't want to see him.

"It doesn't matter. Just take care of that fallen prince for me, I love that idiot after all." Flan said holding the tears in as he took off his hat placing it on the bed.

* * *

Belphegor threw a silver knife into his bedroom ceiling. The blade penetrated the ceiling and the walls. It was a fun thing to do but it didn't make him smile. He had accidentally walked into the frog when he was on his way to Mammon's room. They exchanged a glance; Flan opened his mouth to speak however nothing came out. Bel who still didn't wanted to hear his voice. Just walked right passed him before the words could form. They bumped shoulders; and Flan knew it was a lost cause.

Growling he bit his lip tasting his royal blood flow down his throat. He couldn't take this tension between himself and his lover. Maybe he should go talk to him. Grabbing his last knife form his pocket he embedded the weapon into his wall. He needed Flan.

The hitman calmly walked to the illusionist's room knocking on the door. When no reply was heard he opened it peaking in. It was empty, the room felt like now one has even lived in it before. On the bed laid the frog hat.

* * *

The toad didn't stop the tears from falling down his face. He walked back to Kokuyo Land. "Were there any problems?" Mukuro asked.

"No, I gave bos- Xanxus my resignation. He'll probably burn it though." Flan sat next to his master.

"What did you pack?" The pineapple haired male looking at the small bag he had.

"Just a few pairs of clothes, a baby scrapbook and the pacifier." He didn't want to pack to much attire for soon he will be needing maternity clothing. "What are you doing?" The older male was writing something down. When Flan noticed it the purple haired male shoved it under his leg so his apprentice couldn't read it. The younger magician was slightly curious but didn't push the matter.

Teal eyes gazed deeply at the equally colored teething toy. Mukuro's hand slipped over the smaller one. "Everything will be fine the tickets have been bought."

"We're are we going?"

"Some place Varia or anyone else can't bother us."

* * *

Belphegor walked throughout Varia. "Have you seen Flan?"

"I saw him a few hours ago, he must be around here somewhere." Lussuria responded.

"Have you seen Flan?"

"Voooooiiii no."

"Have you seen Flan?"

"Not in a while." Mammon countered not looking up. "Oh good you're going to talk to h-?"

"Have you seen Flan?"

"Why would I care where he is?" Levi retorted.

The prince bit his lip his froggy was gone again. Perhaps he should have handled that situation a little better. Needless to say Prince The Ripper wasn't very good with his emotions. Especially since it was the peasant that cheated on him. He saw the pregnancy strips and that's why Chrome always came over and always seemed happy around him.

Flan had gotten Chrome pregnant.

The prince growled. The three illusionists would raise the child and he would be pushed to the side and forgotten.

"Voooiii Bel come to the living room we need to have a talk. " The captain and the amber haired male entered the living room. All of the other members were around the coffee table wondering why they were called. "Do you know what this is." The long haired male threw a pink piece of paper on the table.

"Isn't that a resignation letter?"

"It is, guess from who."

"…Flan?" The sun guardian guessed. When Squalor nodded the royalty's breathing became irregular. Belphegor reached for the paper reading it out loud.

"Dear boss, I am writing in order to inform you of my resignation from Varia. I would like to express my appreciation for your excellent leadership during my time here. I have been fortunate to be employed by you. I have enjoyed meeting everyone and I can't image not waking up to the hustle. Please acknowledge this letter of resignation though I expect you to destroy it. Sincerely, Flan."

He dropped the letter stepping on it as soon as it was on the rug leaving his dirty boot mark in the paper. The assassin rushed out of the room and into the amphibian's. He grabbed the large hat and rushed out of head quarters. "Box open!" Thrusting his ring into his Varia's box his weapon materialized in front of him.

"Shii!" The mink cried out happily. Bel kneeled down and held out the hat for his mink to get his scent.

"Find. My. Frog."

* * *

A/N: The resignation letter was copied of google and changed slightly. Bel's getting emotional if you want more then review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shi!" The mink made sure that the amphibian's cent was burned into his nose before they left Varia headquarters. Once outside the weapon placed his small nose to the ground sniffing around. He easily picked up the newest Flan scent leading far out of Varia's property.

'Damn that frog leaving the prince again and making him look for his little froggy butt. This is treason! You can't leave your place at the prince's side.'

The storm guardian ran after the albino creature who only lost the trail a few times at intersections. Where he had to sniff around in all directions.

"Mommy what is that?"

"I don't know stay away from it."

"Was the blonde guy chasing after a ferret?"

"What the thing on fire?"

"No it has to be marker."

"How mean!"

The amber haired male ignored all the citizens. The only thing that matter was his froggy. "Shishi!"

"Is this where the frog is? Does his scent end here?"

"Shii!" The mink nodded in affirmative. They hopped over the wall into the abandon Kokuyo land dump. It was very quiet. Frowning the royal male walked around aimlessly. The storm weapon couldn't sense the toad here, though his scent was just about everywhere. "Shi!" The mink cried out running over to a building.

"What is it?" The animal stood on his hind legs looking up at the note taped to the locked door. The letter had "Prince The Ripper" in big bold characters on the top. Belphegor ripped the letter off the door and read it to himself. The mink cocked his head to the side and sat down looked up at the worried hitman. Bel's facial expressions kept on changing as he read further down the paper.

"Shit!"

* * *

It was perfect here. Not too hot or too cold, a nice fresh breeze. Flan smiled resting his arms on his forehead. It was sunny out just a few puffy clods in the sky. The mint haired male shifted on his heel to look at his home. His new home.

This large house sat upon a grassy hill top. At the base of the hill was a small mass of trees. Not a small woods but something that would make a great game of hide and seek. The mist guardian already walked through it. It was safe, no poisonous plants, not while animals bigger then a rabbit and if you got lost then walk in any direction for ten minutes.

They had very few neighboring house but their own residences were spread out so they could have privacy. This was perfect. A great place to have a child. Flan rubbed his belly. "So, little one, do you like it?" Mukuro trotted over playfully wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him close.

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much for allowing me to raise my child here."

"I'm glad you want to stay. This is the house Ken, Chikusa and I grew up in before the mafia killed our parents and kidnapped us." The pregnant male frowned he didn't want to bring up bad memories. The master smiled warmly it was all in the past. Neither one of them wanted to bring hate and violence near the child.

The front door opened and Ken walked out covered in dust. He coughed brushing dirt off his person. "Don't go in there."

The heterochromia male's smile faulted in the slightest. "Then again its been at least over fifteen years since someone has been in it. It's actually a miracle nothing happened to the house." Flan heard a small sigh escape his master. "We can't live here yet. Sorry. I guess we can' stay at a hotel for a while. Then we'll have to get a vehicle. Ok, I got a plan for now. Ken you and Chikusa go to town and picked out a rental car. Flan, Chrome and I will go to the town hotel and check in. We will rejoin back here in an hour to start cleaning. Except for you."

The mismatched eyed male turned to look at his apprentice. "You're pregnant and shouldn't be inhaling anything. Chrome you can stay and keep Flan company if you want."

"Hey, why does she get to pick what she wants to do?" Ken asked with a frown.

"Oh? Do you want to keep Flan company?"

"…No."

"Then problem solved, let's go."

As a group they walked down the drive way. The blonde called a cab and the two followers left for the only car dealership around. "Hey wait, Flan's pregnant? How?" Ken asked half way to the dealership.

Mukuro called a cab placing everyone's bag in the trunk. "To the town hotel."

"Yes, sir." The ride was quiet. The long haired male sat in the middle while the other two looked out the windows.

"It's amazing." The female magician smiled. There were terrain for faming and land for animals such as sheep and horses. Driving by the animals didn't bother any of them. The stables and land must get cleaned often.

It was mostly a straight road into town. A few lights and stop signs and no traffic. It was a nice calming drive.

'Bel, I wish you could see this.'

Flan caressed his growing middle with a sad smile. He missed the prince badly and they have been separated that long.

'I wonder if you miss me? Even if it's not as much as I miss you.'

"Here we are."

"Thank you. Do you mind waiting until I come back."

"No problem sir." They entered the hotel the fruit head walked straight to the clerk.

"Two rooms please. One a single and the other a double."

"Alright, for how long?"

"One night." The pineapple head handed him a twenty.

'Isn't that cheap for two rooms? Don't you need a reservation?'

Flan thought to himself. "Your rooms are on the second floor." The clerk said handing the taller male the keys. Grabbing the bags the leader walked towards the room. He slid the card in the lock opening the door to one of the rooms.

"Chrome this is your bedroom." He handed her the key to the one bed room. "Our room is across from yours." Nodding the female dropped off her items and helped Mukuro. The other room had two beds. The long haired male dropped their stuff on the foot of the bed. "Alright I'm off." He turned to look at his clone. "Coming?"

"I'll stay with Flan." The master smiled and left. Chrome fetched the tv control before laying on one of the beds next to her friend. The male flipped through the channels stopping at the news.

"Coming up next a man brutally murdered, stabbed forty time-"

Franticly she reached over hitting a button on the control. The channel changed to some horror movie. Violet eyes looked up at her unhappy friend. The ex Varia member already knew it was Bel. To late. "He's mad."

The female fruit head pulled him into a hug. "If I may ask. What happened?" She hoped that if the boy talked about it he would fell better quicker. This was the reason she stayed with him.

"He… Bel… doesn't want a child or me. He's attracted to Mammon, he can't get pregnant."

"Do you feel hate toward either of them?"

"No." The Vongola mist guardian ran her fingers through teal tresses. "I don't hate either one. I just miss the fallen prince." A cruel smile spread over his lips. "Guess I'll just have to learn to live without him. Don't I?"

* * *

'Can't he just cry? Can't he be normal for once and just cry?'

Mammon bit into his tongue as the blonde's leg rubbed up against his crotch. Bel sucked on the hallow of his neck biting down erotically.

'He doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. This is all he knows how to do. I'll remain quiet and immobile, it will end quickly then.'

The prince's lips traveled back to his licking for entrance. Entrance was giving but the illusionist didn't kiss back; which was fine for Bel. He left Mammon's hood on, the top part of his cloak was removed. Unsure of what to do, the acrobaleno let him to grope out his misery.

The golden haired male slipped all of his clothes off and pressed his body against the magician's. He nuzzled his head into the crook of the amethyst haired male's neck and stopped moving.

'He's such a baby.'

It was safe now, no he wasn't asleep but he was calm. The un cursed male wrapped his arms around his friend in a comforting gesture. One hand stroked his back the other played with the small hairs of his neck. Not once has the prince hurt him, there was no viscous biting or mounting. But if Flan didn't come soon back that wouldn't last long.

He kissed the side of the Prince The Ripper's head. In all honest it wasn't as if he didn't like it but he didn't want to be in the way of the assassin's real happiness. Then again if the second magician didn't return home he wouldn't have to worry about that. And the replacement did tell him to take good care of the prince… It was decided the next time he would kiss back and moan from Bel's advantages.

Mammon pulled the blankets over their bodies. A warm sensation filled the prince his breathing was even more irregular. Mammon didn't hold his moans back as his fingers brushed over a nipple.

'Feels good.'

* * *

The commoner calmed down after an hour of being in Chrome's arms. He wasn't to embarrassed about getting emotional, not in front of someone he considered to be a beloved sister. "I want some fresh air, let's go out. Maybe we can help the others."

"Lord Mukuro wanted you to stay here."

"Well, we can tell master that there is nothing good on tv." The male mist guardian was already out the door. Grabbing the room keys Mukuro's clone followed the other. They walked down the street together.

This town had a small movie theater, a few markets and many stands selling small items like fruits and inexpensive jewelry. There was one large park combine in one. It had a section for small kiddies under the age of three. Then a slighter bigger play set for kid over five. This park even had a dog area where animals could run off leash in a caged places. Then towards the other side of that was a skate park.

The ex Varia member smiled everyone looked so happy. Could he be this happy without the fallen prince? He would have to learn. The illusionists continued their walk coming up to a drug store. In the side window was s sign saying free maps. Flan decided to get one.

Next to the maps were free brochures and post cards. He unfolded a brochure glimpsing over the attractions. There was a zoo for people of all ages, many restaurants both kid friendly and fancy. A mall it was normal living. Not one sign of mafia. "To think master grew up here. Makes you wonder what he was like a child. I'm very eager to settle down and live here."

"As am I." The clone was very happy to go anywhere Mukuro went. She didn't think that she would ever have such a peacefully life with her savior.

"Let's go." Flan called for a taxi holding the door opened for his sister figure. The cab dropped them off at their unattained road and they walked to their new house.

The doors and windows where opened all the way. Flan could have sworn to see dust clouds rise from the windows. The mint haired boy frowned, there were strangers in his house. They were cleaning? Did the male fruit head brainwash the neighbors into helping?

One female who came out of the house looked up and noticed them. She smiled. "Little Snowflake I think there is someone here for you!" She called out, a few second later the long haired male walked out. Nope, I don't think she was brainwashed.

"Flan, Chrome you're both supposed to be at the hotel." He trotted over to them.

"Little Snowflake?" The apprentice asked with a smile of blackmail. The younger magicians could have sworn they saw a light blush enter his cheeks.

"My family was real close with their neighbors. They were the ones who took my mother to the hospital when father was away on some mafia mission. I was born on a cold winter night the first snow of the year. So they call me little snowflake."

"Awww!"

"Be quiet, now what are you doing here?"

"We got board and wanted to help."

"Hey, snowflake. Introduce me to your little friends." She gave him a playful whack to the back of the head.

"Of course. This is Flan and Chrome." He pointed to each of his followers. "And this is Sadie. She raised Ken, Chikasa and me like her own." Sadie seemed like a pretty cheerful woman in her late forties. She had long brown haired tied back in a ponytail. She had very kind looking blue eyes. "Sadie and her husband, Seth, live in the house down there, they grow the town's fruit."

"Everybody out! Come and met Snowflake's friends." Sadie yelled. Her husband and the others in the neighboring houses walked out. "This is my husband Seth." Seth was around the same age as his wife with a mostly bald head, some facial hair and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you." He shook their hands.

"Across from them lives the widow Reina who has the animal farm." Reina was around her early thirties. She had very short black hair and deep amethyst eyes. Flan had a real good feeling they would get along better then the others. Reina gave a small smile to acknowledge them there.

"Last but not least living down at the base of the street is Mitzi and her husband Lium. Mitzi is a teacher and Lium is a truck driver driving who exports our fruits to different places. And that's the neighborhood." Mitzi had light brown long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same color as her hair.

Lium was also mostly bald he had no facial hair. His eyes were a nice shade of green. He shook their hands and greeted them nicely. "Hey where is everyone?" Ken yelled marching outside. "Don't leave all the work to us!"

"Sorry, little pup. We're coming." Sadie replied back. They all turned to walked back up the hill.

"Lord Mukuro." Chikusa walked over to the magicians. " Good news, there's nothing physically wrong with the house. No, holes or termites. Our old baby items- such as toys and even our cribs- are still up in the attic."

"Destroy them, their probably unsafe."

"Don't destroy them I wanna see your baby stuff." Flan voiced. "What did you have decorated all over you bedroom walls? Did you have dinosaurs and childish scribbles?"

"Little Snowflake had a rather plain room. The room had light blue wall and the ceiling had glow in the dark planet stickers." The cheerful woman stated. The master remained quiet he didn't like that fact Sadie was telling thing like this to the younger illusionists.

"He use to play with beanie babies." Reina added speaking to them for the first time. Mukuro frowned and stopped walking. Oh yes, Flan really like this woman.

"Are you coming master? We need to finish cleaning the house."

"Coming." The wine haired male held up clean doctor face mask. "Put these on before you enter the house." The frog hooked the mask around his ears then walked in. The house was magnificent every room was extremely big. "Go sit down, I'll take care of everything."

Seth and Chikusa were in the living room shampooing the rugs and furniture. Reina washed the kitchen tables. It was a nice smooth wood. Pulling out a wooden chair the magician did as he was told. The seat wasn't to comfy the padding shifted around. It squeak when ever his weight shifted in the slightest and when he laid back-

"Ughf!" It broke, the toad fell harshly to his behind.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, that did kinda hurt. I guess we need some new furniture." Mukuro and Reina grabbed onto a free hand lifting him up. "Where are the bedrooms?"

"Upstairs." The apprentice followed his master up to the second floor. With each step the ground crept making a slight fear of him falling through. The heterochromia male noticed this. "This floor always made weird noises. It was really hard to sneak out at night."

"Sneak out? Why master, are you a bad boy?"

"Hardly. The others and I would just go down to the river."

"I saw them skinny dipping once," Their heads turned to the black haired woman who morphed into this visions.

"Don't you people have something else to do?" Mukuro asked clearly annoyed. "Go clean all the tables."

"I did that."

The Varia member looked through all the rooms finding the perfect room. " This room is perfect for the baby." Unlike the others this one didn't have any type of balcony. And the outlets here had the kid proof safety plugs. "Then I'll take the room next to his one." The older illusionist called the one opposite of the babies room.

Chrome took the room on the other side of the baby and Ken and Chikusa where on either side of the long haired male. Plus the guests rooms. The furniture would have to be replaced, the beds where to small for the adults and the rooms where slightly to childish.

The pregnant male walked into all the bathrooms. For the most part they had the same floor plans. The shower was separate from the bath. Their was two sinks and two mirrors. The room was of course rather large With an empty medicine cabinet on the wall.

"How do you like it?" The blue eyed fruit farmer asked patting the pregnant male on the back.

"It's perfect."

* * *

A/N: I got half way through this chapter and I realized that I didn't want to finish it. Since chapters with only A/N are not allowed I forced myself to complete it. This is unproof read and the ending was rushed.

Basically until further notice this fic is discontinued.


End file.
